One by one
by GriffKillsMe
Summary: Jeremy wurde von Silas getötet. Als Elena ihn findet und mit nach Hause nimmt, glaubt sie nicht, dass er für immer von ihr gegangen ist. Sie hat noch Hoffnung, sein Ring oder Bonnies Magie könnten ihn retten. Wie soll sie damit umgehen, dass Jeremy, ihr Bruder, der letzte übrig gebliebene Teil ihrer Familie, von ihr gegangen ist?


**One by one..**

* * *

 _Like an army,_

 _falling one by one.._

* * *

 **Elenas PoV**

Ich rannte. Das war der einzige übrig gebliebene Gedanke in meinem Kopf, das letzte, woran ich mich erinnern konnte, dass ich es gedacht hatte. Mehr war da nicht. Nichts mehr, dass ich fassen oder greifen konnte. Selbst wenn ich es versuchte, meine Hand landete im Nichts. Alles war unwichtig geworden, nur dieser eine Gedanke nicht. Er stand im Mittelpunkt meines Denkens und Handelns, würde ich ihn verlieren, verlor ich alles. Es war dieser eine Gedanke, an den ich mich klammerte, als ich über die Straßen von Mystic Falls lief und alles andere hinter mir ließ.

 _„Jeremy kann gerade nicht an sein Handy gehen, er ist nicht…", meine Stimme versagte. Das da am Telefon war April, die nach Jeremy gefragt hatte. Sie wollte ihn sprechen, hatte ihn nicht erreichen können. Ich haderte mit mir selbst, konnte nicht entscheiden, was ich jetzt tun sollte._

 _„Es tut mir leid." Was sagte ich da? Was bitte tat mir leid? Mein Herz hielt einen Schlag inne: „Er ist tot." Und da waren sie, diese drei kleinen Worte, die alles veränderten. Plötzlich hatte ich sie ausgesprochen, hatte gesagt, was einfach unaussprechlich war. Er war tot, Jeremy war tot. Die Erkenntnis klopfte mit schweren Fäusten an meine Türen, ich ließ sie nicht herein, suchte verzweifelt den Hinterausgang. Es gab keinen. Und dann floh ich vor mir selbst. Vor der Realität. Vor meinen eigenen Dämonen._

 _Ich drehte mich um, als mir Damons Anwesenheit bewusst wurde. Er war mir bis in mein Zimmer gefolgt. Doch auch diese Tatsache konnte meine Tränen nicht weiter zurückhalten. Sie drängten sich aus meinen Augen, überliefen mich, ich war ihnen ausgeliefert. Und dann übermannte mich der Gedanke, dass es nun vorbei war, mit allem: „Er ist tot und er war die ganze Zeit über tot und ich…" Vollkommen verwirrt bemerkte ich, was ich getan hatte. Ich hatte es alles nur noch viel schlimmer gemacht, für mich selbst, für Matt, für…jeden. Weil ich nicht hatte Abschied nehmen wollen. Weil ich den Tod, der mir so viel genommen hatte, nicht noch einmal akzeptieren konnte. Er schuldete mir Leben, viele Leben. Heute war erneut eines dazu gekommen._

 _„Oh, mein Gott.", ich atmete ein und spürte die Präsenz des Todes deutlicher als zuvor, ich konnte ihn spüren, ich konnte fühlen, wie er sich das letzte krallte, das ich hatte, ich konnte…: „ …ich kann ihn riechen. Wie - wie lange riecht er schon so?" Panik stieg in mir auf, sammelte sich um mich und schloss mich in sich ein. Ich sah mich um, aber da war nur Schwärze, grausame, erbarmungslose Schwärze. Ich war verloren, ich war für immer verloren! Damons Stimme ließ mich aufhorchen: „Rede mit mir, ich kann dir helfen." Unfassbare Wut, aus dem Nichts kommend und alles andere überrollend, nahm mich ein, ich ließ sie an die Oberfläche: „ Wie? Wie willst du mir denn helfen können?" Meine Stimme war so laut, echote in meinem Kopf. Mir fiel nicht auf, dass ich ihn für etwas anklagte, das er nicht getan hatte. Aber das war nun egal, es war alles egal._

 _„Wie?" Aber darauf hatte er keine Antwort, niemand würde je eine Antwort darauf haben können. Denn es gab keine Antwort, es gab keinen Grund dafür, keinen tieferen Sinn._

Damon hatte versucht, mich zu beruhigen. Er wollte mir tatsächlich helfen und das glaubte ich ihm auch, aber er hatte etwas Grundlegendes dabei außer Acht gelassen: Nichts und Niemand auf dieser Welt würde mir jemals helfen können. Nicht hierbei. Nicht dabei, über den Tod meines Bruders hinweg zu kommen. Jeremy… Aber ich hatte ihn nicht ausreden lassen, hatte unser Gespräch beendet, bevor es überhaupt richtig begonnen hatte. Und dann war ich weggelaufen. Vor ihm, vor der Realität, vor der Trauer und der Unbegreiflichkeit, vielleicht auch vor mir selbst. Es war zu früh, ich konnte mich dem noch nicht stellen, all das war zu viel. Aber wegzulaufen würde mir nichts bringen, im Gegenteil, so schob ich die Wahrheit weiter vor mir her. Ich würde niemals zu einem Ende kommen, niemals Ruhe finden, auf ewig in einem Käfig gefangen sein, den ich mir selbst, aus Lügen und Verleumdung, errichtet hatte.

Ich schluckte diese Überlegung nach unten und bog um die nächste Ecke, einfach immer weiter, bis ich irgendwann auf den Abgrund treffen würde. Den Abgrund meines Lebens... Tatsächlich hatte mein Leben viele Abgründe, immer und immer wieder taten sie sich auf meinem Weg auf, versuchten damit mich zu zwingen, von der Straße abzuweichen. Niemals hatten sie es geschafft, denn ich war nicht allein gewesen. Ich hatte meine Familie bei mir, meine Freunde, ich hatte etwas, wofür es sich lohnte, weiterzumachen. Etwas, das das Leben erst zu dem machte, das es eigentlich auch war, lebenswert. So viel mir auch widerfahren war, ich konnte darüber hinwegkommen, weil ich wusste, dass es nicht das Ende bedeutete und irgendwo hinter diesen Schatten der Sonnenaufgang lauerte. Dass jemand hinter mir stand und auch nicht von meiner Seite weichen würde. Und jetzt? Da war niemand mehr. Wenn ich hinter mich fasste, griff ich ins Leere. So oft ich mich auch umschaute, so oft ich die Namen derer rief, die ich meine Familie nannte… Weit und breit nur Dunkelheit, nur ich, niemand sonst. Die Einsamkeit verschluckte mich und ich wehrte mich nicht einmal mehr dagegen. Wofür auch? Weswegen sollte ich jetzt noch kämpfen, wo doch alles weg war, das ich je besessen hatte? Weswegen sollte ich mich selbst opfern, wenn ich am Ende doch nur wieder allein dastand? Es hatte alles keinen Sinn mehr. Es brachte nichts, sich dagegen zu wehren. Ich konnte nur einfach nicht aufhören daran zu denken, dass Jeremy zuhause lag. Dass er da lag, sein Körper, dass er noch existierte…irgendwie. Und trotzdem war er weg, gegangen, ohne mir die Möglichkeit zu geben, mich von ihm zu verabschieden. Noch einmal in seine lebhaften, treuen Augen zu sehen, seine starken Arme um mich zu spüren, wenn er mich umarmte… Nicht einmal das! Wie ungerecht war diese Welt? Wie verdorben die Gestalten, die darauf wandelten? Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass ich dieses Leben je genossen hatte. Wie ich glücklich gewesen sein konnte, lachen konnte, mit dem Wissen, dass alles irgendwann vorüber ging? Natürlich war mir klar gewesen, dass nichts ewig währte. Vor allem nicht, wenn ich Vampire, Hexen und Werwölfe um mich scharte. Wenn ich der Doppelgänger und damit der Schlüssel zu einem für mich als Mensch tödlich gewesenem Ritual war, wenn ich mich ständig gegen Leute aufbrachte, die viel mächtiger waren als ich...die Liste ließe sich beliebig fortsetzen. Eigentlich war ich bei diesem ganzen Wirbel nur ein Streichholz im Sturm, das hin und her gebogen wurde und nie gerade zum Stehen kam. Und genau das bekam ich jetzt zu spüren, nur schlimmer. Der Sturm war zu stark geworden, hatte mich abgeknickt, mit sich fort getragen und an einem unbekannten Ort zurückgelassen – allein, zerbrochen, ohne Aussicht auf Rettung.

Ich stolperte über meine eigenen Füße, weil ich meine Augen beim Laufen geschlossen hatte, und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Wenigstens konnte ich mich auf meine Hände verlassen, die nach vorn geschnellt und reflexartig verhindert hatten, dass ich allzu hart auf meinen Knien aufkam. Dabei wäre es mir tausendmal lieber gewesen, wenn ich mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen und verblutet wäre. Verdammt noch mal, dass ich ein Vampir war und nicht so einfach sterben konnte! Wie leicht musste das Leben als Mensch sein, mit dem Wissen, dass man es immer beenden konnte, wenn einem danach war? Wie ironisch, dass ich es mir gerade in diesem Moment zurückwünschte…

Ich stöhnte über meine eigene Ungeschicktheit und erhob mich, wobei ich die matschigen Spuren des Grases von meinen Händen klopfte. Ich wandte mich um und erblickte Damon, der im Halbdunkel vor mir stand. Schon wieder versperrte er mir den Weg und schon wieder hatte er dabei im Sinn, mich wieder zurück auf diese Erde zu holen, von der ich abgetrieben war. Würde er verstehen, wenn ich ihm sagte, dass seine Bemühungen nichts brachten? Nein, würde er nicht. Würde er mich ziehen lassen, wenn ich ihm erklärte, dass ich nicht mehr konnte und wollte, dass ich am Ende war? Oh, nein, ganz sicher nicht. Weil er Damon war und weil er viel zu hartnäckig und stur sein konnte, wenn es um mein Wohl ging. Und genau das war es, das mich wieder wütend machte und mich meine Trauer für einen Moment vergessen ließ. Ohne Nachzudenken stürzte ich auf ihn los und stieß meine Hände gegen seine Brust, was ihn zurück taumeln ließ: „ _Geh weg!_ Verschwinde! Verschwindet alle!" Meine Stimme war laut und doch undeutlich, sie klang nicht verzweifelt, sondern anklagend. Aber das interessierte mich nicht, er musste mich schließlich nicht verstehen, wahrscheinlich tat er das sowieso nicht.

Etwas verwundert, aber nicht sonderlich überrascht, fasste er sich wieder. Und dann - es kam aus dem Nichts und fand mich, bevor ich es realisieren konnte - wusste ich, was ich wollte. Ich wollte kämpfen, jetzt, hier, sofort, und ich wollte verlieren. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es für mich nicht, als Vampir brauchte es schon etwas besseres als einen einfachen 7-Meter-Sturz.

Damon, völlig unbeirrt von meinen Worten, wollte mich berühren, doch ich schlug seine Hände von mir. Er durfte nicht wissen, was ich vorhatte. Ich musste ihn nur wütend genug machen, sodass er Unüberlegtes tat, was bei ihm nicht sonderlich schwer sein würde, denn wenn Damon überhaupt etwas tat, dann war es definitiv immer unüberlegt.

„Lasst mich alle allein! Lasst mich hier zurück, so wie es alle vor euch getan haben…", meine Stimme zitterte, aber ich bat sie inständig, mich jetzt nicht auch noch zu verlassen. Ein letztes Mal musste ich stark sein, bevor es vorbei sein würde. Ich könnte bei Jeremy sein, bei Jenna, bei Alaric…für immer und ewig. Das war es, was ich wollte und das war es, wofür ich kämpfen würde. Ich fand neuen Mut und straffte meine Schultern.

„Elena, ich möchte, dass du mit mir sprichst. Du musst mir sagen, was du fühlst. Lass mich dir helfen.", redete er auf mich ein und die Sanftheit seiner Stimme war wie Balsam für mein geschundenes Herz. Ich ignorierte, wie hart es gegen meine Brust schlug und dagegen zu demonstrieren versuchte, dass ich es immer weiter zurückdrängte. Mein Herz war zu schwach, hatte aufgegeben, weil es den Tod meines Bruders nicht verkraften konnte. Wieso sollte ich mich jetzt darauf verlassen? Ich brachte meine gesamten Gefühle auf einen Punkt, versuchte, mich nur auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren, um bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben und mich nicht in mir selbst zu verlieren. Ich verdrängte die Trauer, den Schmerz und die Liebe zu all denen, die ich verloren hatte, in die hinterste Ecke meines Kopfes. Und da tat er sich vor mir auf, erschien urplötzlich und fesselte mich vom ersten Moment an. Da war er, der Schalter, von dem alle immer sprachen, der Schalter der Gefühle, der mit einfachem Schnappen abschaltbar war. Er existierte wirklich, war nicht länger nur ein Mythos. Und jetzt würde ich von ihm Gebrauch machen, einem der wenigen positiven Dinge am Vampirsein. Fokussiert auf meine Wut, fasste ich einen Entschluss mit mir selbst. Ein Versprechen, das ich mir und Jeremy gab, uns wieder zusammen zu bringen. Ich umrundete Damon halb und inspizierte dabei die Umgebung genaustens, ohne es ihn merken zu lassen. Wir befanden uns auf einer Straße, die geradewegs aus der Stadt heraus und auf direktem Wege in den Wald führte. Eine gute Möglichkeit, ihn von hier weg zu locken, sodass uns niemand folgen konnte. Ich wollte keine Zeugen und auch ganz bestimmt niemanden wie Stefan oder Caroline, die noch eifriger auf mich einreden würden. Von jetzt auf gleich startete ich einen Sprint geradewegs auf den Wald und die Dunkelheit zu, die mich immer weiter verschlang. Wie erwartet folgte Damon mir auf den Fuß, doch er war schneller als ich und hatte mich eingeholt, noch bevor ich genug Weg hinter mir gelassen hatte. Er hielt mich an den Oberarmen fest, umschloss sie mit seinen Fingern ganz. Seine eisigen Augen blitzten warnend auf, ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck lag um seine Züge. Außerdem war sein Gesicht etwas zu nah an meinem, als dass es unbeabsichtigt sein könnte: „Hör zu, ich weiß, dass das jetzt nicht einfach für dich ist, aber du musst mir vertrauen…" Ich wollte ihm antworten, würde ihm am liebsten alles entgegen schmettern, meine Wut, meinen Hass, gleichzeitig meine Schwäche und meine Ängste in Worte fassen. Aber mir war klar, dass all das so niemals genug sein würde. Mir war klar, dass das nichts änderte, nicht heute, nicht morgen, nicht in tausend Jahren. Der Ausgang meiner Existenz stand fest und konnte hervorragend in einem einzigen Wort zusammen gefasst werden: Einsamkeit. Einer von vielen Gründen, weshalb ich mich zur weitaus rustikaleren Methode entschied, ihm klar zu machen, dass alles keinen Sinn mehr hatte: Sofort riss ich mich los und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige, die seinen Kopf zur Seite schnellen ließ. Überlegen sah ich von oben auf ihn herab, bemerkte, dass es genau das war, was ich wollte. Jemand sollte leiden, jemand sollte genauso viel Schmerz spüren wie ich es tat und ebenfalls daran zugrunde gehen. So wie ich.

Nur langsam brachte Damon sich wieder in eine aufrechte Position, eine Hand an seinem Kinn, welches er mit einem leisen Knacken zurück in seine normale Lage brachte. Seine Bewegungen wirkten bedrohlich und dennoch voller Vorsicht. Ich versuchte, seinen Blick zu entschlüsseln, konnte jedoch nicht das geringste bisschen daraus lesen, da war mein Spiegelbild, ein verwirrt drei blickendes Mädchen mit ebenso undurchsichtigem Ausdruck. Verlorenheit, mehr nicht. Ich beobachtete mich einen Augenblick lang, fragte mich, ob es sich dabei um dasselbe Mädchen handelte, das Jeremy seine Schwester nannte. Doch dann wurde mir klar, dass sein Ablenkungsmanöver funktionierte, ich hatte inne gehalten. Wie machte er das? Aber Damon schob diesen Gedanken beiseite, als er nach meiner noch immer erhobenen Hand schnappte und sie in der Luft festhielt. Seine Augen fesselten meine, gaben ihnen keine Chance, wegzusehen, ich war gefangen.

„Da ist nicht, was du willst, Elena. Da drinnen warst du völlig aufgelöst und ich kann nachvollziehen, dass es alles andere als einfach für dich ist, aber gerade deshalb musst du mit mir sprechen. Ich bin für dich da und ich höre dir zu.", sagte er mit ungewöhnlich rauer Stimme. Etwas in mir regte sich dabei, wie zärtlich seine Zunge meinen Namen liebkoste, aber ich verdrängte es. Ich zögerte nicht, holte mit meiner freien Hand aus und wollte wieder zuschlagen, diesmal mit wesentlich mehr Kraft. Aber er fing sie mit Leichtigkeit ab, ohne dabei mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ein überraschtes Stöhnen kroch aus meiner Kehle und erneut scheiterte ich daran, unsere Blicke voneinander zu trennen. Ich war ihm unterlegen, also brauchte ich schnell eine Idee, um seinen Kraftvorteil ausgleichen zu können.

Aber meine Gedanken waren träge und schwer, ich konnte mich nicht voll konzentrieren, das Blau seiner Augen packte mich mit seinen eiskalten Händen und zog mich immer tiefer und tiefer in sich hinein, ein Strudel ohne Entkommen. Wir starrten uns ununterbrochen an und ich wollte mich unter seinem Blick winden, aber es war mir unmöglich. Auch er merkte, dass ich ihm jetzt auf eine gewisse Weise ausgeliefert war und zeigte mir mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen, dass er sich dessen überaus bewusst war: „Ich dachte, wir würden das ruhig regeln können..." Hörte ich da Bedauern in seiner Stimme?

Mit einem Ruck zog er mich zu sich und schloss meine Hände hinter seinem Rücken, ohne sie dabei loszulassen. Ich riss die Augen auf, versteckte meine Überraschung aber schnell wieder hinter einer ausdruckslosen Miene. Was sollte das hier werden? Wollte er mich mit seiner Nähe verrückt machen? Meine Gefühle für ihn, auch wenn ich sie nun unter Kontrolle hatte, ausnutzen und das in einer solchen Situation? War ihm nicht bewusst, dass Jeremy tot war, dass er niemals wiederkehren würde? Dass ich nun allein und verlassen war, zurückgelassen, das undankbare Überbleibsel einer bis auf die Grundmauern ausgelöschten Familie? Aber das war jetzt nicht mehr von Bedeutung, ich fühlte nichts mehr, selbst wenn mir die Tragödie so direkt vor Augen geführt war.

Ich fing mich und fand meine Stimme wieder: „Mir ist klar, was passiert ist und ich kann mich damit abfinden. Ihr braucht mich nicht zu behandeln, als wäre ich aus Glas, denn das bin ich nicht. Du kannst mich also loslassen." Obwohl meine Worte nicht das geringste bisschen über mein Vorhaben preisgegeben hatten, war ich mir unsicher, ob es funktionierte und er auf mein Ablenkungsmanöver ansprang. Damon musterte mich prüfend, ihm schien nicht ganz klar, was das bedeuten sollte, doch die Erkenntnis holte ihn schnell ein. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich und sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich schlagartig: „Wovon zum Teufel sprichst du?" Oh, er versuchte also, sich dumm zu stellen? Das war mir neu, aber es hieß nicht, dass ich nicht damit umgehen konnte. Ich kam ihm noch etwas näher, sodass kaum eine Handbreite uns voneinander trennte.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine, Damon. Wenn jemand wissen sollte, wovon ich spreche, dann ja wohl du.", erwiderte ich mit einem kecken Grinsen, dann zog ich mich zurück, befreite mich in einem Moment seiner Unachtsamkeit und nahm Abstand, um zu verhindern, dass er das noch einmal tat. Damon ließ es zu, aber nur, weil er in Gedanken war. Brauchte er dafür wirklich eine so lange Bedenkzeit?

„Das meinst du nicht ernst.", brach er heraus, auch wenn er offensichtlich den Beruhigten spielen wollte: „Du hast deine Gefühle…ich meine, du hast den Schalter…?" Ich grinste nur noch breiter, als er mich daraufhin völlig entgeistert anstarrte. Ich streckte meinen Arm und fuhr mit den Fingerknöcheln über seine Schulter, ging um ihn herum und zog die Linie über seinen Rücken bis hin zur anderen Schulter fort. Als ich dort angekommen war, legte ich meine Hand ab und blieb stehen. Er sagte nichts, wahrscheinlich fiel ihm nichts mehr ein, und er bewegte sich auch nicht. Ich trommelte mit meinen Fingerspitzen auf sein Schlüsselbein und konnte meine Mundwinkel nicht einmal mehr im Zaum halten, konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen, so unfassbar lustig war das. Ja, tatsächlich war es mehr als nur lachhaft, dass ich vor ein paar Minuten noch nicht einmal mit dem bloßen Gedanken klar gekommen war, dass Jeremy die Welt der Lebenden verlassen hatte. Und jetzt? Ich wusste darum und um die Auswirkung dessen, aber es verletzte mich nicht mehr. Es tat nicht mehr weh, war einfach völlig unbedeutend. Ich scherte mich nicht mehr darum, wozu schließlich brauchte ich meinen Bruder? Wozu brauchte ich Familie oder Freunde? Ich kam allein zu Recht, brauchte gar niemanden sonst in meinem Leben. Und es war gut so!

„Was, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Damon Salvatore weiß nicht mehr, was er sagen soll?"

Ich kicherte nur noch lauter, weil diese Tatsache einfach unglaublich war – unglaublich amüsant. Lachend setzte ich meinen Weg fort und erreichte seine Brust. Gerade hatte ich meine beiden Hände darauf gelegt, als er sie erneut packte, diesmal war ich jedoch nicht ganz so unvorbereitet. Ich nutzte seinen eisernen Griff und schleuderte ihn daran herum, sodass er einige Meter von mir entfernt auf dem Boden aufschlug. Mit verzerrtem Gesicht regte er sich, doch nun war ich schneller und sofort wieder über ihm. Jetzt war ich diejenige, die seine Handgelenke festhielt und ihn unter Kontrolle hatte, während ich meine Knie auf seine Beine presste, um ihn unten zu halten. Er rüttelte an meiner Fesselung, hatte aber keine Chance. Die Lage hatte sich geändert, denn nun war die Überraschung auf meiner Seite. Ich lächelte ihm zu, beobachtete erfreut, dass er sich nicht befreien konnte, sosehr er auch an meiner Umklammerung rüttelte. _Punkt für mich, Damon._ Ich beugte mich etwas weiter herunter, bis ich mich bequem auf seiner Brust ablegen konnte, seine Hände zwischen uns. Noch einmal zog er daran, aber nun hatte ich mein gesamtes Gewicht auf ihn gestemmt. Auch wenn ich ihn nur mit der Aufwendung meiner gesamten Kraft am Boden halten konnte, es war wirklich allzu einfach, ihn bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Ich hob die Brauen: „Oh, komm schon, Damon. So macht das keinen Spaß!" Er sah mich wie versteinert an, doch zu meiner Entzückung antwortete er.

„Ich fasse es nicht. Wirklich, ich meine, ich bin erstaunt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht…"

„Du hättest nicht gedacht, dass ich den Schalter finde? Dass ich überhaupt in der Lage bin, ihn selbst zu betätigen?", setzte ich seinen Satz fort und grinste, weil ich seine Gedanken erraten hatte. Seit wann war er so leicht durchschaubar? Oder war er etwa noch immer überrumpelt? Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und ich hielt inne: „Nein, ich bin erstaunt, dass du wirklich daran glaubst. Dass du allen Ernstes annimmst, dieser vermaledeite Schalter würde existieren." Moment – was? Was zur Hölle sagte er da? Der Schalter…existierte nicht? Das war vollkommener Schwachsinn, ich nutzte ihn doch gerade! Ich hatte ihn abgeschaltet, ich selbst war nun Herr über meine Gefühle! Versuchte er etwa schon wieder, mich abzulenken? Mein Blick traf seinen und in einem ungewöhnlichen Moment der Schwäche übermannte er mich, drehte den Spieß um und nun war ich diejenige, die auf dem Rücken lag, unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Damons Hände umklammerten meine Handgelenkte wie Schraubstöcke, pressten sie neben meinem Kopf und auf den harten Asphalt unter mir. Meine Beine waren in seinen gefangen. Wie…?

„Du glaubst tatsächlich, der Schalter wäre real? Nun, da liegst du falsch. Dieser beschissene Schalter ist ein verdammter Mythos!", fuhr Damon mich an, nun um einiges wütender. Ich gab meine Gegenwehr auf, ließ seine Worte in mein Unterbewusstsein sickern. _Er versucht, dich zurückzuholen, Elena! Hör ihm nicht zu!_ Das war leichter gesagt, als getan, denn seine Augen sprachen Bände der Ehrlichkeit. Und sein bitterer Unterton zeigte, dass er vielleicht sogar die Wahrheit bedauerte.

„Aber…aber Katherine..?", setzte ich an, verlor mich jedoch in der Unübersichtlichkeit meiner wirren Gedanken. Damon lachte kurz und schallend auf: „Katherine? Ernsthaft? Katherine ist ein verlogenes Miststück, glaubst du, sie bräuchte diesen Schalter? Diese Lügen, dieser Hass, das ist sie. Es braucht keinen Schalter, um Katherine zu einer gefühllosen Schlampe zu machen, die sich um nichts schert, denn das ist sie bereits!" Ich erstarrte in meiner Bewegung, mein Blick verlor sich im Nichts. _„Elena…es sieht aus, als wäre Jeremy an extrem hohem Blutverlust gestorben. Sein Genick scheint auch gebrochen zu sein. Die Blutleere erklärt, warum er nicht bleich ist, aber seine Muskeln haben sich zusammengezogen, nachdem die Leichenstarre eingesetzt hat."_ Dieses Gefühl der Wut, dieser unbändige Hass auf Worte, die nur falsch sein können, aus einem Mund, der ohne Bedeutung ist. Welchen Sinn hat es, dem Glauben zu schenken?

„Elena, du bist…einfach überfordert. Und ich kann das verstehen, jeder von uns kann das. Aber was auch immer passiert, wir… _Elena?_ ", Damons Stimme verhallte im Nichts, ein Stromschlag durchzuckte mich, meine Ohren wurden taub. _„Es gibt Hoffnung und ich werde mich an dieser Hoffnung festhalten, mit allem was ich habe, denn auf keinen Fall… Mein Bruder ist auf keinen Fall tot. Ich verleugne es nicht."_ Diese Hoffnung, diese Wärme. Der Ausdruck wahren menschlichen Gefühls, das Zeichen, dass noch nicht alles verloren war. Dass ich noch immer war, wer ich eigentlich sein sollte, dass die Verwandlung nichts daran geändert hatte, dass Familie alles für mich war. Alles, und noch viel mehr. _„Elena, es gibt nichts, das du im Moment tun kannst."_ Hilflosigkeit und Leere, das Wissen, dass da nichts, aber auch gar nichts ist, das du beisteuern könntest, mit dem du helfen würdest. Dass Warten die einzige Möglichkeit ist, zu erfahren, ob alles umsonst war. …oder ob man aufatmen kann. _„…was ich damit sagen will, diese Stadt, diese verdrehte Welt, in der wir leben… Manchmal nicht bereit zu sein zu akzeptieren, dass jemand tot ist, ist, weil derjenige es vielleicht gar nicht ist. Zumindest nicht ganz."_ Tot…? Der Tod… Kälte, Einsamkeit, Verlust, Schmerz, Trauer. Ein Schauer überlief meinen gesamten Körper, ich erzitterte und mir wurde auf einmal schrecklich kalt. Ich versuchte verzweifelt, den Sturm von Gefühlen herunter zu schlucken, der mich überrollte. Aber gegen so vieles auf einmal war ich machtlos. _„Der Ring wird dich zurückbringen. Es ist okay, es ist okay… Du kommst schon wieder in Ordnung. Dir wird es gut gehen, Jeremy, dir wird es gut gehen."_ Es wird ihm gut gehen? Es wird ihm _gut gehen_? Ich sog heftig die Luft ein, konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen, wie sich meine Lungen immer weiter füllten. Ich zwinkerte wild, sah um mich und versuchte, mich zu bewegen, aber es war mir unmöglich. Einige Umrisse wurden scharf, meine Sehkraft kam zurück und ich erkannte Damon über mir. Das Eis seiner Augen stach in meinen, brannte sich geradezu in sie hinein, was mich nur dazu bewegte, mich weiter zu wehren. Mein Herz schlug so wild gegen meine Brust, dass es sich beinahe überschlug. _„Wenn er so liegen gelassen wird, wir er anfangen sich aufzublähen. In ein paar Stunden wird sich seine Haut verfärben und… Du musst mir die Leiche übergeben. Wir bringen ihn ins Beerdigungsinstitut und bereiten ihn für eine Totenfeier vor, wo du und seine Freunde sich von ihm verabschieden können."_ Nein, nein, nein! Nein. Meine Augen brannten immer stärker, liefen über. Ich erstickte an der vielen Luft in meinem Körper, musste husten, brachte mich selbst kaum unter Kontrolle. Woher kamen diese Stimmen, diese Erinnerungen? Sie brachten mich um den Verstand. _„Er ist nicht tot, okay? Wir brauchen Magie! Wir müssen Bonnie finden, sie kann das in Ordnung bringen. Holt mir einfach irgendjemand Bonnie!"_ Bonnie. Ich kannte ihren Namen, doch mein Kopf war so voll, als wäre er kurz davor, zu platzen. Er lief über, meine Gedanken entschlüpften mir, gleichzeitig kamen neue dazu. Ich konnte nicht sortieren, nicht zuordnen. Mir blieb, mich davon überwältigen und vollkommen einnehmen zu lassen.

„Elena? Elena, verdammt!", hörte ich eine mir vertraute Stimme, doch ich konnte nicht entscheiden, ob sie wirklich war oder nicht. Meine Handgelenke wurden gequetscht, mein Körper frei gegeben. Doch die unnachgiebige Last auf meinen Lungen blieb, die mein Herz erdrücken und mir sämtliche Luft nehmen wollte. Sie war zu stark. _„Ich habe die Macht dazu, ich kann jeden wiederbringen. Jeremy, Alaric, Vicki, ..."_ Das war zu viel. _Lass es aufhören, bitte, bitte, mach, dass es aufhört!_ Der stumme Schrei meines Unterbewusstseins. Der letzte Ruf einer Ertrinkenden, die bereits zu viel Wasser geschluckt hatte. _Für mich bleibt nichts mehr! Ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht… Ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht. Nein, es tut weh… Es tut weh!_ Ich lechzte nach Luft, während sich mein Herz völlig in sich zusammen zog und mir unsägliche Schmerzen bereitete. Ich ging in mir selbst unter, in meiner Trauer, meinem Verlust. Der Verlust meines Bruders, dem letzten Menschen auf dieser Erde, für den ich mein Leben gegeben hätte, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal darüber nachzudenken. Wahrlich, das hätte ich getan. Und wenn ich könnte, hätte ich ihm noch viel mehr gegeben… _„Sie hat unsere Leben ruiniert. Sie ist nicht einmal meine wirkliche Schwester! Sie ist nur der Grund dafür, dass jeder, den ich je geliebt habe, gestorben ist. Sie bedeutet mir gar nichts, ich würde sie sogar töten, wenn ich mein eigenes Leben dafür geben müsste."_ Ich riss die Augen auf, hielt in meinen Bewegungen inne und konnte für einen Moment beruhigt atmen. Die Schläge meines Herzens waren wieder unter Kontrolle, meine Arme hingen schlaff in den Fängen eines anderen.

„Elena.", ein zarter Hauch direkt neben meinem Ohr, der mich leicht zusammenzucken ließ. Das hier war so real, wie es nur sein konnte. Jeremy war tot, war von mir gegangen und hatte mich als letzten Rest zurück gelassen. Ich war nicht mehr Teil einer Familie, ich war ein Einzelgänger, hatte alles verloren, das mir etwas bedeutete. Meine Gefühle waren zurück.

„Oh, Elena…"

Ich spürte sanften Druck in meiner Halsbeuge, warmen Atem und Haar, das mich am Kinn kitzelte. Und dann sah ich ihn, Jeremy. Da stand er, direkt neben mir, blickte lächelnd auf mich herab. Er wirkte vollkommen entspannt und glücklich und ganz automatisch übertrug sich diese Lockerheit auf mich. _Es geht dir gut._ Ich war überglücklich, sehen zu können, dass er in Ordnung war. Schon wieder stiegen Tränen in mir auf, diesmal jedoch bekam ich mit, wie sie über meine bereits benässten Wangen liefen. Es war so unglaublich schön, ihn zu sehen. Jung und vertraut und vor allem lebendig, genauso, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung behalten wollte. Ich konnte den Anblick seines bleichen Körpers einfach nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren. _Ja, es geht mir gut. Und ab jetzt wird sich daran rein gar nichts mehr ändern. Wie ich sehe, bist du in Sicherheit._ Seine Stimme war so nah, so betörend warm… Aber ich musste es ihm sagen. Wenn das hier meine allerletzte Chance für alle Zeit war, mit ihm zu sprechen, dann musste ich sie nutzen. _Wieso hast du mich hier allein gelassen? Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, Jeremy, du bist doch alles, was ich noch habe!_ Seine Züge wirkten so selig, dass mich erneut ein Schauer überrollte, der weitere Tränen mit sich brachte. _Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, ich bin immer bei dir, Elena. Ich werde über dich wachen, selbst wenn ich nicht mehr hier sein kann. Und egal, wie allein du dich im Moment fühlst, du bist es nicht. Da sind so viele Menschen, die dich lieben und dir helfen._ Ein schwacher Trost, zu wissen, dass auch diese mich im Laufe der Zeit verlassen könnten. Wie sollte ich mit diesem Wissen leben? Konnte ich das überhaupt? _Ich weiß nicht, ob ich stark genug bin._ Wenn ich jemandem meine Ängste und Sorgen gestehen konnte, dann ihm. Wieder merkte ich, dass er so viel mehr war, als nur mein Bruder. Dass wir auf Milliarden anderer Weisen verbunden waren, als nur über das Band der Familie. _Du warst schon immer stark. Sieh nur, was du bereits alles überwunden hast. Jeder musste Opfer bringen und jetzt auch du wieder, aber du bist am Leben und hast eine weitere Chance bekommen, es zu genießen. Also tu das auch, ich weiß, dass auch du gebraucht wirst._ Diese Worte heilten mich auf eine Art, wie nur Jeremy es könnte. Er schaffte es, dass ich mich geborgen und richtig hier fühlte, obwohl man mich verlassen hatte. _Du bist nicht allein, nicht einmal jetzt. Ich bin hier, Damon ist hier…_ Damon? Der einzige noch Lebende, der mich nicht aufgegeben hatte und mir nachgelaufen war, mehrmals. Derjenige, an den ich gebunden war und gleichzeitig der Mann, den ich liebte. Weil er bei mir war, weil er mich herausforderte, weil er anders war. Und weil ich mich bei ihm nicht verstellen musste, im Gegenteil, ich konnte meine Freiheit genießen. _Danke._ Alles, was mir blieb. _Wirklich, Jeremy, danke, für alles, ich…ich wüsste nicht, was ich all die Zeit ohne dich gemacht hätte. Ich liebe dich, mehr als mein Leben, bitte, ich will, dass du das weißt._ Noch einmal dieses selige Lächeln, noch mehr Tränen auf meiner Seite. _Ich liebe dich auch._ Er streckte den Arm nach mir aus, ich wollte ihm entgegen kommen, doch etwas hielt mich zurück. Ich zog die Stirn kraus, versuchte, mich zu bewegen, aber es war mir nicht möglich. Ich sah mich um und bemerkte Damon, dessen Kopf noch immer in meiner Halsbeuge lag. Er bewegte sich nicht, sondern schien merkwürdig erstarrt. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und fragte mit leiser Stimme, weil ich nicht mehr zustande brachte: „…Damon?" Sofort erhob er sich, sah mich an und ich traute meinen Augen nicht, als ich realisierte, was ich sah. Damons Augen, deren kühles Eisblau eigentlich jede Gefühlsregung hinter sich verbarg, sahen merkwürdig feucht aus. Seine Lippen standen offen, die pure Erleichterung hing auf seinen Zügen. Sofort ließ er sich wieder sinken, legte die Arme um mich und presste seine Wange gegen meine. Und in diesem Moment wurde ich befreit, mein Herz wurde leicht, meine Lider schwer. Sie sanken nieder und meine Augen schlossen sich bei seiner zärtlichen Berührung.

„Ich hatte solche Angst um dich…", hörte ich Damons gehauchtes Geständnis und spürte, wie er mich noch enger an sich drückte. Ich schloss meine Arme um seinen Nacken und genoss das Gefühl der absoluten Freiheit.

Ich hatte meine gesamte Familie verloren, alle waren wie eine Armee einer nach dem anderen gefallen, dennoch war ich frei. Man hatte mir auf übelste Art und Weise genommen, was mir so viel bedeutete und mich damit in die völlige Einsamkeit geschickt, doch ich war frei. Und ich war nicht allein. Wie zur Bestätigung hörte ich ein erleichtertes Seufzen seitens Damon. _„Ich brauche meine Schwester, nicht noch einen von denen."_ Jeremy behielt Recht, selbst wenn er es in diesem Augenblick anders gemeint hatte. Denn ich wollte seine Schwester sein, für immer, und nicht völlig dem gefühllosen Sein eines Vampirs verfallen, dessen größter Feind die Zeit war und der nichts weiter besaß als sich selbst.

Als ich nach einiger Zeit die Augen öffnete und Damon mich noch immer in einer federleichten und dennoch sehr innigen Umarmung hielt, war Jeremy verschwunden.

* * *

 _ **Wie hat euch dieser OneShot gefallen? Ich freue mich über jede Rückantwort :)**_

 _ **Lg, GriffKillsMe**_

 _ **PS: Ich garantiere nicht für eine 1:1 Übersetzung.**_


End file.
